User blog:AlexHawks/Challenge the meta - Support in the MID lane 2
Hello there,' AlexHawks '''again. I'm here with the second part of 'support in the MID lane'. I do feel quite dirty past days, because I didn't have any Cold showers lately, tho I will still try to get this post to Maximum efficiency. So lets jump right into it. ' One of the less known Mid laners, ' '''is a great counter to most of the squishy Mid laners. People don't really know his Mid lane potential. but it's really, really high. and both scale 100% of AP. Also, his has a great passive (Every 2.5 seconds, Blitzcrank fires a lightning bolt at one random nearby enemy unit, dealing magic damage to it. This is not affected by cooldown reduction, and will not target enemies in stealth) which deals 300magic damage (+20% AP) at max rank, every 3.5seconds to a nearby enemy. It's very easy to lock up priority targets with AP ' , because he has a pull, a knock up, and most importantly, silence. Keep in mind that his passive won't work when it's on cooldown, so only use it when needed. His works great with ( ). You should also remmember, that your passive, can help you to survive with low health, but don't forget that it isn't that strong w/o any mana items. You should be maxing your first, due to it's massive damage. Who is ''' '''good against in the mid lane? He is great against squishy Long/mid range champions like or , and also quite good while fighting short range champions like . Who should you avoid while playing him mid? AP shouldnt have alot of problems against any of champions, but champions with high mobility, like or might be a more difficult challenge. What should you buy as a Mid Blitzcrank? * Is great on him, since it works perfectly with his , however it should be bought later, since his doesn't stack with AP. * (Later ) Should increase your burst potential alot. * Built into ( ) is very good, it provides you with needed mana during laning phase, and also makes his passive more powerfull, while providing him with another shield. * and are both great to increase his damage output. * Increases his burst potential alot, making him able to easier one-shot enemies. He also benefits from CDR. ' ' Not as great as AD lulu, but still very strong, the Mid lane AP lulu. She gets a huge HP buff thanks to her ultimate, , since it scales of 50% AP. Her 80% slow on is very stong, allowing to catch up really fast. She has rather low cool downs, which is great for mid lane. One of highest poke potentials in game. Very hard to gank, since she has not only AP and HP buffs, but a movement speed buff also. After using , it's easier to hit . You should obviously max first. Who is ''' '''good against in the mid lane? is rather good at fighting short range ad or ap champions, In example: or . Who should you avoid while playing her mid? Champions who can outrange/outpoke her, like , or . What should you buy as a Mid Lulu? * Should help you to sustain in lane and give you more late game power. *CDR items like or will also help you to poke your opponents more. * Provider even more slow and allows you to catch up even faster. * should provide you needed defensive stats, and keep you away from being focused. * obviously. ' ' One very underused and underrated thing, Mid. Mid lane most likely requires more skill than any other support in the Mid lane, since it's rather hard to hit her , which opens up the posibility to land a combo. Keep in mind that her can interrupt channelling spells, like . Also, she has the passive, , which can help her with bonus movement speed, giving you a higher chance to hit the abilitys Her bounces between her allies and enemies, so it should do alot of damage in teamfights (50% AP scaling on damage, 30% on heal). does have a 70% AP scaling, which is really good, and it also slows the opponent, which enables passive. Keep in mind that in critical situations, you can use your on yourself, and you will still get the movement speed buff from your passive, . Who is ''' '''good against in the mid lane? Nami is really good against medium range champions like or , but she has to be very carefull not to get into their range. Who should you avoid while playing her mid? Bursty champions with gap closers like or could potentialy be a problem. What should you buy as a Mid Nami? * Is really godly on her, since two of her spells interrupt movement. * Works very good with her . * Gives her needed MR against bursty champions, and reduces their own MR. * and provider her with alot of needed damage. * or two is good, since she does use alot of mana. 'Other parts.' 'Part 1 - ' , , 'Part 3 - ' , , 'Part 4 - ' , , (upcoming) Category:Blog posts